The Faberry Team
♥TEAM RULES #You have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view #Do not create multiple accounts to sign #No signing more than once Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY! ♥WELCOME FROM THE FABERRY TEAM! Hello! Welcome the peaceful community that is the Faberry Team! The people here either ship Quinn and Rachel as a couple or only as friends. Don't be shy! We don't have any ship wars here, nor do we encourage you start them. This place allows us to express our love in comments and talk about them in general! Templates: ♥Reasons To Ship Faberry Credit goes to whyishipfaberry.tumblr.com: *Because the way Quinn says Rachel's name is just beautiful *Because Quinn wants to pillow fight with Rachel *Because Quinn spent time drawing a picture of Rachel with hearts around it. *Faberruary *Because Quinn can't help but fangirl whenever Rachel is performing *Becuase they fail at subtlety. *Pinky grazing *Because Quinn called Rachel "sweetie" *Because they held hands during Dog Days Are Over *Because they bonded over the summer when Quinn gave Beth to Shelby *Because Quinn supported Rachel's idea of writing an original song. In front of other people. *Because Rachel wants Quinn's nose on her face. *Because they both deserve better than Finn *Because Quinn checks Rachel out in Anyway You Want It/ Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' *Because Quinn's smile faltered when Rachel was telling them that she and Jesse started making our in her room. *Becuase Quinn lied to all the guys she dated, but was always honest with Rachel. *Because Quinn sang a duet with Sam after Rachel told her to do so. *Because in Theatricality, Quinn wore a gold star necklace while Rachel had a little lamb on her head. *Because My Headband and Get It Right are both inspired by Quinn. *Because Quinn was able to name another good thing about Rachel besides singing. *Becuase they have chemistry even in the Sims version. *Because Rachel wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Quinn. *Because Rachel knew what color Quinn's eyes are. *Because Rachel called Quinn "girlfriend" *Because Quinn can't help but fangirl whenever Rachel is performing. *Because Quinn knew what Rachel was wearing without even looking at her. *Because Quinn doesn't mind sitting on the floor as long as it means se gets to sit next to Rachel *Because it's alright with Quinn if Finn cheats on her. Just not with Rachel. *Because it was Rachel who convinced Quinn to come to practice in Vitamin D *Because they were the only ones to understand Landslide when Brittana sang it with Holly Holiday. *Because they wear their chastity charms as clip-on nipple rings. *Because Quinn went to Carmel with Rachel even though she was afraid she would get arrested and was raging on pregnancy hormones. *Because true love always springs upon true hate. *Because Quinn agreed to test Finn's loyalty for Rachel even thought if it meant she could get rejected. *Because Quinn wants Rachel to get out of Lima and make her dreams come true than letting her suffer in Lima with Finn. ♥Overall Signatures Sign here if you want them in a relationship, want a relationship or friendship, or would not mind if they were in a relationship. # If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #Got Mom and Dad And You've got My Libra invisible Pads.... #I Love Life [[User talk:BforBerry|[Life Loves You]]] #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ #Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… #SkySplitz #Daftendirekt Homework #Gleek1234567 #Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" #Goldstarrach #[[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful ' At least I didn't fall and break my talent.]] Fanfic Talk #SeddieShiper29 #Ke$ha (We R Who We R) #)Quinn Celeste Fabray (Finn's Big Gay Beard....) #Gleek4lifee # #Lovin' Touchin Squeezin, Finchel Forever <3 #EKmetko123 #RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek #[[User: Gleek5|'CRAZY']] DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT #DazzlingGleek They should be friends :) #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'What's that look called?']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'Sexy school girl, librarian chic']] #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? #FaitfullyFinchel. #[[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab # Finchel_Love.x # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? --Omgleefreak # User:Gleevent #will always get it right in my eyes]]--Finn+Rachel=love # Shaelynn # LoserLikeMe #sparks fly it's like electricity #Leaberryfanatic :) # Samchel:D # # --Maxymax123 # FrancEngland # love it --Lucy xx # BRITTANA AND FABERRY ARE HOT # Pretending # I AM the EPIC BERRY! (don't ask) # -[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' # --St.Berry Foreva! # [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.]] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] # ~Ilovekurtandblaine~ # --Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss # User:LoveNayaRivera Brittana, Faberrittana, Quartie, Faberry, Quick, St.Berry <3 # --Per3ylove - Talk # "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' # user:Littlemissbrittany888 # ----[[User: Cora90|'Tori Malto']] [[User talk:Cora90|'Loves her besto Lucy Sauls']] # Aconlanias17 Faberry HAS to be ENDGAME <3 <3 <3 # Sushi Master:D #--I Love Glee signed this!I Love Glee signed this! # The Santana of The Beauty Crew-ty 14:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ♥Friendship Only Signatures This is for people that want them to be friends, but refuse to ever have them in a relationship. #--[[User:Gleek170|'Blackbird singing in the dead of night,]] take these broken wings and learn to fly. 18:31, July 16, 2011 (UTC) #Quinn.Sam #Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss 20:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) #Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On 19:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) #FriendShip is the ONLY possible outcome Glee4Glee 17:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) #Glee+St.Berry, St. Berry love forever! 01:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:AMK281|'''Fat bottomed girls]] [[User talk:AMK281|'you make the rocking world go round']] 15:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:StGroffles|'We're an inevitability, and no one can take that away from us']] [[User talk:StGroffles||'Talk to Me!']] #[[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] #'JustGleeForMe - I WUV YOU. =) <3' ♥Alliances Alliances are other ship's that do not interfere with Faberry, therefore, they are in an alliance. *Samtana *Brittana *Luck *Finntana *Pucktana *Hevans *Bartie *Bike *Samcedes *Bram *Puck-cedes *Klaine *Fabang *All other crack ships excluding ones including Quinn or Rachel. ♥Friendship Enemies Add yourself if you do not want them to be friends: *N/A ♥Pictures 2eya06t.jpg 00009.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-01 at 8.07.26 PM.png Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Untitled 1.jpg Quinn-rach.jpg LeaandDianna.jpg tumblr_lh15iawZGY1qft0h0o1_500_large.jpg Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507358-900-424.png tumblr_lmjbzbb1QP1qde33io1_500.png Faberry Parkout.gif Faberry - Baby.gif Faberry Vs. Brittana.gif Tumblr lktw0oHhZg1qeqpbco1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lksgez7RqU1qh25c1o1 500.gif Tumblr lkoup2clu11qdi18ao1 500.gif Faberry - I feel pretty unpretty.gif Tumblr l30un6mpiL1qa1xogo1 1280.jpg Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507393-500-356.jpg Tumblr_lkobx18vyY1qzipvoo1_500.gif 354.jpg 356.jpg 357.jpg 395.jpg Cat-Faberry 1.gif Cat-Faberry 2.gif Cat-Faberry 3.gif tumblr_lkbxqvJFIm1qdi18ao1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lnth61hxMv1qbitkno1_500.gif tumblr_lnteadK1Pc1qez6mxo1_500.gif Gleequinnjessebanner-1-.jpg Faberry - Caps.png Faberry - I love you.gif Faberry - Bathroom.gif Faberry.gif Faberry - Intervention.gif tumblr_ln0tsfSm3k1qcxzk1o1_500.gif Lea - Dianna - Chord - Naya.gif Faberry - Quinn.gif Faberry - Rachel.gif tumblr_lp5pk96W5P1r0grhso1_250.jpg The Faberry Film Festival thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px Category:Teams